Em Hogsmeade
by thaishorowitts
Summary: Em um dia frio em Hogsmeade, Rony e Hermione resolvem revelar sua paixão um pelo outro.


**Em Hogsmeade**

Era uma tarde fria e úmida. A neve e a chuva caíam juntas, num ritmo acelerado, como numa dança. Vários alunos estavam amontoados nos pubs e lojas do povoado de Hogsmeade. Apenas dois adolescentes, um menino alto e incrivelmente ruivo e uma garota de cabelos castanhos, estavam na rua neste momento. Eles corriam apressados procurando um local onde se abrigar, enquanto discutiam arduamente.

- Por que você tinha q demorar? Francamente, ficar horas enfurnada naquela biblioteca. Por que eu tinha que ficar te esperando? – gritou o garoto.

- Pare de gritar, Rony. Eu não tive culpa. Estava fazendo o dever de Poções. E você não precisava ter me esperado. Eu sei o caminho pra Hogsmeade.

- É. Mas você podia ter deixado esse dever pra depois, não podia? – disse Rony, olhando para Hermione. – Agora estou congelando nesse frio.

Hermione continuou correndo, sem falar nada, pois conhecia as implicâncias de Rony, até que avistou um letreiro que dizia: _Cabeça de Javali_. Entrou pela porta abaixo do letreiro e parou, ofegante.

Rony entrou em seguida e não demorou a começar uma nova discussão.

- Por que você veio aqui? Esse lugar me dá náuseas. Não tinha lugar melhor? – disse ele, olhando a sua volta. O local estava vazio, a não ser pelo barman, que limpava o balcão com um ar carrancudo e uma bruxa velha e gorda, que estava tomando um uísque de fogo, em uma mesa no canto.

- Foi o primeiro lugar que eu achei. Ora, vamos... Nem é tão ruim assim... – retrucou Hermione. – Se você não está satisfeito, volte lá pra fora no frio.

Rony olhou pela janela e disse:

- Não, obrigado. – e sentou-se na mesa mais próxima. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ah... Agora você quer ficar aqui, não é? – perguntou ela, rindo.

- Não. – Rony pareceu extremamente aborrecido. – Na verdade, já estava indo. – o garoto se levantou e saiu porta afora.

Hermione parou de rir imediatamente e saiu do pub.

- Rony, espere. – gritou ela.

- O que você quer? – o garoto se virou para Hermione.

- Você não pode ficar aqui. Vai ficar doente.

- Foi você que me mandou sair. – gritou ele.

- Eu não _mandei _você sair. – retrucou Hermione, gritando também. – Volte para lá. Eu não quero que você fique doente. Vai perder aula.

- Volte você para lá. Está vendo? Se você ficar doente vai enlouquecer só por perder algumas aulas.

Hermione pareceu bastante ofendida.

- É claro que eu não vou enlouquecer. Você não entende nada. Eu só estava preocupada com você. – a garota se aproximou de Rony – Vamos. – e puxou ele pelo braço.

Rony se deixou conduzir. Estava tremendo de frio. Hermione o empurrou porta adentro e entrou também. A bruxa e o barman tinham desaparecido. Os dois garotos estavam encharcados de água.

Hermione se sentou numa cadeira. Tremendo de frio, ela espirrou. Rony estava muito silencioso. Sentou ao lado de Hermione e murmurou:

- Me desculpe.

- O quê?

- Me desculpe. – ele disse mais alto. – _Eu _fiz você ficar doente.

- Ah, Rony... Tudo bem. – ela soltou mais um espirro – Se _eu _não quisesse ir atrás de você, não ficaria assim.

Rony tirou seu casaco molhado e, em seguida, tirou um seco que estava por baixo. Deu este a Hermione e disse:

- Coloque isto e espere um pouco que eu vou buscar uma coisa quente pra você.

- Mas... Rony, você vai morrer de frio.

Mas o garoto já pegava uma cerveja amanteigada e deixava dois sicles em cima do balcão.

Voltou à mesa onde Hermione estava sentada e entregou a bebida a ela.

- Você não vai beber também? – perguntou a garota.

- Não. Estou bem assim. – mentiu Rony, se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- Obrigada Rony. Você está sendo muito legal comigo.

- Não é nada... É só que... Eu também me preocupo com você. – disse ele, sem olhar para Hermione.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ela, olhando diretamente para Rony, que agora olhava para a garota.

- Sim. Você é muito especial pra mim. – disse ele corando e mirando os próprios pés. – Você é a garota mais inteligente e... Bonita que eu conheço.

- Ah... Obrigada. Você... Você também é. – disse ela, corando também.

- Você acha mesmo? – Rony olhou para ela, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Acho. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Os dois se encararam, muito vermelhos, por um momento, uma expressão constrangida nos rostos. Eles não sabiam o que fazer, até que Hermione tomou a iniciativa, aproximando seu rosto do de Rony. Ele fez o mesmo, até que seus lábios se encostaram, selando um beijo longo e incrível. O primeiro beijo deles.

Era estranho eles estarem se beijando ali, naquele lugar frio e escuro, onde tinham brigado há pouco tempo.

Quando os dois se separaram, estavam mais corados que nunca, mas profundamente felizes.


End file.
